


Left Waiting

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi waits around for Eren to come home-they had moved in together a few months back, and today was their 1-year anniversary. It seems, however, he'll be waiting for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was something that appeared on my tumblr dash, so I thought I'd make it happen.

Levi glanced down at his phone again, tapping his foot impatiently.   
'When will that brat be here?'  
He clenched his jaw, looking down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands.   
It had been a whole year since he and Eren had started dating, and Levi had actually planned something for the two of them-of course, he had not expected the boy to be so late.   
He stood, moving to put the flowers in a vase. Levi had already been waiting for almost three hours, and was becoming seriously agitated.   
'He would've called.  
Although it wouldn't surprise me if the little shit didn't bother.'  
Levi walked back upstairs once he had placed the vase on the table, leaving a small note next to it for Eren,  
'Happy anniversary, brat. Hope you had a good day.'  
He went down the hall, finally deciding to just lay in Eren's room. He didn't mind sleeping there-as long as Eren wasn't home. And who knew when that'd be.  
He pushed open the door, inhaling the warm scent of peppermint and lead, a smell he was quite accustomed to. The man quite admired the way the brunette smelled all the time, like he had spent all day in a christmas shop, drawing.  
Levi moved to lay on the bed, letting out an exasperated sigh as he pulled the blankets over himself.

Bzzz.Bzzzz.Bzz.  
Levi was awoken by his phone ringing in his pocket, and he moved slowly to sit up and pull it out, taking care to look at the time before answering.  
"Eren?"  
"No, Levi. Its Mikasa," her voice was almost completely monotone, but there was slight worry in it.  
Endless possibilities raced through his head, his heart pounding, "What is it?"  
"Its Eren. He got into an accident, and he's really badly hurt. Get over here as fast as you can...he refuses to talk to me until you're here.  
Levi stood quickly, wiping his eyes, "I...I'll be there soon."  
He had never been one to go over the speed limit, but he considered this an exception. He sped through town to the hospital, running inside to find Mikasa sitting in the E.R waiting room.  
"Levi..." She sighed, standing up and walking over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.   
His usually stoic expression faded as panic took over, "What-"  
"They already declared him dead...I knew if I told you, you probably wouldn't have made it here safely."  
Levi fell to his knees, and-for the first time in years-buried his face into his hands, and began to cry.  
Eren's sister knelt by him, hugging him awkwardly, "You can still see him. They promised me that."  
He looked up at her, wiping his eyes as he stood slowly, "Where?"  
She led him down a short hallway, pushing open a white door into a dimly-lit room.   
"I...I'll let you have a few minutes..." She nodded, turning and walking out before closing the door again.  
Levi stared at the hospital bed in horror, Eren's pale body and his limbs bent at such unpleasant angles, completely set him off. He managed to hold back his tears, however, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to the brunette Levi ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly as he spoke, his eyes glistening with tears, "Oi, brat. Who said you could leave me? And today, especially...I hope it was fast, at least. As painless as possible."  
He stared down at his left hand, his wrist swollen from where it had broken. His arms and legs were covered in scraps, and there was a large gash on his thigh. Levi glanced back up at his face, noticing a large, deep cut on the back of his neck.  
"Oh god..." Levi felt his breath hitch in his throat, starting to sob.   
He held Eren's right hand-it seemed undamaged-tightly in his own, and used his other to reach down and pull a small black velvet box from his pocket. He flipped it open, pulling the ring out and delicately placing it on his left ring finger.  
"I love you, Eren...why...did you leave me here? Alone...I had...so much planned...for us..." He took deep breaths, gasping for air as he cried uncontrollably.   
All he could imagine-as he lay his head on Eren's lifeless chest-was the young man saying to him, "Like what? Beating me up like you use to in high school?"  
Levi smiled softly as he crawled into the bed to lay next to him, "Eren...I know you'd say yes...but I still want to ask...will you marry me?"


End file.
